


Baby Sitting

by FruitSauce



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2044758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FruitSauce/pseuds/FruitSauce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard decided to stay behind while Frank was still asleep so he wouldn't wake up to an empty bus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Sitting

It was about ten in the morning and Gerard was nestled on the tour bus' couch with a cup of coffee that was beginning to cool off, wrapped in his hands. Some nature show about big cats was playing when he turned on the TV but he was too lazy to bother with finding something else to watch. "Whatcha watching?" came a sleepy voice that echoed throughout the silent but.  
  
Gerard shrugged, "I'm not sure to be honest. I think it's about these lions and cheetahs and any other giant cats the camera crew can find and begin stalking them to make their show."  
  
"Sounds quite intriguing," Frank joked, rubbing some sleep out of his eyes. "Hey, where did everyone go? I just woke up and here I find that all the bunks are empty and you're the only one around."  
  
"Mikey, Ray, and Bob all went off to do some breakfast shit, and I stayed behind to watch over the sleeping baby," Gerard said then smiled while saying 'sleeping baby'.  
  
Frank pouted a little and sat down next to Gerard, "I'm not a sleeping baby, I was just tired."  
  
Gerard laughed and patted Frank's head. "Come on Frankie, I was just joking. Besides, I volunteered to stay behind because it would be pretty mean to just leave you alone here. You never know what fucked up shit could happen when you're the only one around."  
  
Frank gave a small laugh, "I suppose, thanks for not abandoning me."  
  
Gerard just nodded and turned his attention back to the TV. Within seconds later, Frank began to fall asleep. "Uh, Frank," Gerard slightly shook his friend's shoulder until he woke up.  
  
"Yeah," Frank muttered.  
  
"What time did you fall asleep last night?" Gerard asked.  
  
"Well..." Frank started, "I think the appropriate question to ask is, what time did you fall asleep  _this morning_. Because the answer to that question would be some time in between five and four."  
  
"Jesus Frank, what the hell were you doing that late at night?" Gerard gasped.  
  
Frank shrugged, "Stuff."  
  
Gerard sighed and shook his head, "What am I going to do with you?"  
  
"I've got a few ideas," Frank mumbled to himself, unaware that Gerard heard what he said.  
  
"Like what?" Gerard asked out of curiosity.  
  
"Nothing," Frank said rather quickly and blushing a little.  
  
"Frank..." Gerard started, noticing Frank's blush, "Care to share with the class?"  
  
"Nope," Frank whispered, still not looking at Gerard.  
  
"Frank," Gerard sang, stretching out the a, then whispered "Tell me the thing."  
  
Frank shook his head, "Never mind, it doesn't matter anyways."  
  
Gerard frowned, "Come on Frankie, it has to mean something or else you wouldn't have said it."  
  
He waited for Frank to respond but nothing came out. Gingerly, Gerard repositioned Frank's head with both his hands placed on either side of Frank's face so he could look right into his eyes and, hopefully, get out an answer. "Please?" Gerard asked quietly, giving him the best puppy dog eyes he could manage.  
  
Frank looked up at Gerard and almost got lost in his hazel eyes. Gerard opened his mouth to say something but Frank took the opertunity to lurch forward, causing both their lips to connect.  
  
They stayed like this for a few seconds before Frank broke away, both of their faces were bright red. "I...oh god, I'm so sorry Gerard, I di..." but before Frank could finish, Gerard was on top of him, kissing him much harder than before.  
  
"So you're not mad?" Frank said surprised when he had the chance.  
  
"Mad?" Gerard gave a small laugh, "Why the fuck would I be mad about this?"  
  
"I...I guess I th..." Frank stuttered but was silenced by Gerard crashing their lips together once more.  
  
"You sure talk a lot," Gerard smirked in between the kisses.  
  
After a while a just making out, Gerard began moving his mouth down to the side of Frank's neck causing him to shutter. "Gee..." Frank moaned while Gerard began sucking on his skin.  
  
Once Gerard was satisfied with the mark he left on Frank's neck, he began with his next project of removing Frank's shirt, which didn't take too long to get off. Gerard began playing with Frank's nipples when Frank breathed out, "Hang on, you gotta take your shirt off too. It's only fair."  
  
Gerard smirked and quickly removed his own shirt, "Is this better?"  
  
"Much," Frank grinned and wrapped his arms around Gerard's back.  
  
Gerard began working his way down to Frank's pajama pants but then paused before going any further. He looked up at Frank and held up his pointer finger, "Hang on, I'll be right back."  
  
"Gerard," Frank whined as he stretched out his arms, waiting for Gerard to return.  
  
He soon returned with a condom and a bottle of lube. Gerard placed them to the side and then climbed back on top of Frank. He removed Frank's pajama pants to reveal a lump that formed under his boxers. Gerard quickly removed Frank's underwear and now had a full view of Frank's erected dick. He was about to remove his own pants when Frank stopped him, "I call dibs on taking these off."  
  
Gerard grinned and began kissing Frank again, making their lips more swollen then they already where. Once Frank got off the rest of Gerard's clothes, Gerard grabbed lube and squeezed some onto his fingers. "You ready?" Gerard asked.  
  
Frank closed his eyes then nodded, "Do it."  
  
 Slowly, Gerard pushed his finger into Frank's entrance. When Frank was finally comfortable with the foreign object inside of him, Gerard pushed in the seconded one, moving his fingers around to make more room. Once Frank was stretched out enough, he pulled his fingers out. "Alright," Gerard look at Frank's face that was laced with lust and a small amount of uncomfort, "You ready?"  
  
Frank nodded and waited for what would be happening next. As swiftly as possible, Gerard slipped the condom on over his dick and smeared some of the lube on it. "If it hurts too much, tell me and I'll stop, OK?" Gerard warned.  
  
"OK," Frank said and braced himself as he felt Gerard's dick enter him. Frank groaned at first but then slowly became accustomed to the feel as Gerard began slowly moving back and forth inside him. The friction that he was causing was unbearable, something that he's been hoping for for so long. Slowly the pace began to move faster and faster and Frank's moaning grew louder and louder until Gerard finally found Frank's prostate. Frank screamed out Gerard's name as he crashed into it, almost causing Gerard to come undone right there.  
  
Soon afterwards the thrusts grew sloppier until Frank couldn't take it any more of Gerard moving back and forth inside of him and came all over the two, triggering Gerard to release inside of Frank a second later. Gerard lazily pulled out of Frank and laid down next to him on the small couch. He peeled off the condom and threw it away in a nearby garbage can.   
  
After a few moments of silence and both of them catching their breath, Frank sighed, "That was super great and all, but now I'm even more tired."  
  
Gerard gave a small laugh, "Yeah, why don't we get cleaned up and you can go back to sleep."  
  
Frank made an attempt to get up but continued to lay next to Gerard. "I can't get up," Frank whined, "Carry me."  
  
Gerard smiled and rolled his eyes, "I suppose."  
  
Frank made a happy squeak as Gerard lifted him up and carried him to the bathroom. "Once again, I got stuck with watching over the baby," Gerard joked, earning a disapproved squeak from Frank as they entered the bathroom.


End file.
